Silvia de Alisia
"You'll regret it.." An Element User, a pilot of the Vector Luna, a tsundere and a former Princess, the stubborn-headed and strong-willed Silvia de Alisia has made her mark on the world in the Alpha Numbers. Talented in both mech and hand-to-hand combat, this jealous girl sees the girl with green eyes... but over time, she's shown signs of getting better. Or so everyone hopes. Background Information The Tree of Life was dying, not that anyone knew that at the time. The Vectors had only recently been found again, with the DEAVA Base and Academy only recently being set up. The young Silvia was forced outside in the snow, watching in horror as their world crumbled and the mansion that housed their family went up in flames. It was all she could do not to scream as Sirius made her stay, then ran back inside to try to save their parents. While he himself would be saved, the rest of their family would not be so lucky. As such, the two continued to grow up, with Silvia getting more clingy and attached to her brother as time went on. AS she grew older, both fell into new relationships, and with the Vectors finally recovered, both tested as high-level aura-reading Element users, and were brought into a new family underneath the hand of Gen Fudou. Silvia was happy here. It was home. Now in her late teens, Silvia turning into a somewhat rebellious young woman. While she behaved, she had a bit of a temper that made her dangerous to be around, although a gentle rebuke from her brother or the Commander could get her to behave. It didn't help that at this time, she started receiving odd flashbacks of a war surrounded by soft white, feathery wings. It was strange, it was disturbing. She disliked it. On top of that, Rena mentioned the coming of the Solar Wing, the reincarnation of Apollonius. This disturbed Silvia, for she believed her brother Sirius was the true reincarnation of him. However, the find of Apollo with Pierre has cast all of her doubts into the air. While Apollo is certainly smart(if not in the conventional way) and his ability to head Solar Aquarion has some strong marks in his favor, Silvia just refuses to believe it. This crack in the family has led to many issues. However, it seems the Commander is dead determined on creating a unique unit that can save the world, and keep the Tree of Life alive. But how can the Tree of Life survive when Silvia feels the voice in her heart... and her mind? Personality Traits Moon Exalt? Beautiful Shadow Wings, Cute Bruiser, Big Brother Complex, Boyfriend Issues, Quite A Few Issues, Most Disturbing Gattai, Pretty In Pink, Wishes That Her Past Life Boyfriend Would Get Some Sense, Actually Helpful, Not A Damsel In Distress, When In Doubt Yell For The Hot Amazon, Nobility, Clingy And Jealous, Eventually Gets Better, Tsundere, Everything's Better With Princesses, The Bittersweet Ending Sucks Talents & Abilities Pilot Abilities: Gunfight, Prevail, Raging Spirit, and Sudden Boost Unit Abilities: Aquarion Luna: Armor Bypass, Bizarre Machine, Enhanced Control Feedback, Modular, and Superior Handling Unit Abilities: Vector Luna: Bizarre Machine Non-Statted Abilities & Talents: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Psychokinesis(ability to create a shield, a blade, and manipulate other objects as well as form a bubble to carry her around), royal training in sociability and other things, constant simulator and basic training for the Aquarion Social Links ''Social Overview'' ---- Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Alpha Numbers